


when all is said and done

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Chuck Shurley is God. And Lucifer has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all is said and done

In the end, Chuck Shurley is God (always has been), and even though it kind of really makes sense if you look at the whole story, everyone is taken completely by surprise.

Except Lucifer, that is. He didn’t know Chuck, so he doesn’t have the whole “ _This_ guy is God?” reaction. Also, hiding right in front of the noses of everyone who is so desperately searching for him has just about the right amount of mockery for it to be something his father would do.

He talks to the Winchester brothers first, and this is so _typical_ of him, going to a pair of _humans_ who didn’t even believe in God before they met a fucking angel instead of his first born children who have been (more or less) faithfully serving him for eons and really fucking deserve an explanation.

Lucifer is not surprised, though. God preferring humanity over the angels was the reason he rebelled, after all. So when his brothers and sisters are all wide, shocked eyes when confronted with the fact, a whispered _Why?_ being heard all over heaven, Lucifer just gives them a cold, cold smile that screams “I told you so!” more than words ever could.

 

Later, there will be rumours that Dean Winchester tried to punch God in the face when he met him. 

Lucifer has always known there was a reason why he liked him.

(Still, it is pretty damn unfair, because he doesn’t even _try_ to imagine what his father would do to _him_ if he decided to punch him in the face. But then again, when has God ever been fair?)

 

When their father finally appears before them, all the angels immediately drop to their knees and bow their head in a mix of fear and awe.

Lucifer stands still (even when Michael tries to drag him down), just looking at him with silent and accusing eyes.

“My children“, their father says, “I have returned to you”, and this is when Lucifer decides it is time to voice his displeasure.

“No, really”, he drawls, “I would have _never_ noticed it if you hadn’t chosen to enlighten us.”

Michael’s horrified gasp alone has been worth it.

God looks directly at Lucifer.

Lucifer stares back without flinching.

God says: “I will deal with you soon.”

Lucifer says: “Don’t make me wait too long, _Dad_.”

Their father then turns to look at all of the angels. “My children”, he says, “the day of judgement has come for you.”

 

It goes like this: God calls out their names, and one after the other steps forward. He then tells them where they went wrong, and gives them two options: Ask for forgiveness, or accept their punishment (meaning death, if anyone‘s wondering.) 

Needless to say, every single one of his siblings chooses option one, and Lucifer is about to point that it doesn’t really make sense to pardon them if half of them only ask for forgiveness because they’re scared of death, spineless cowards that they are, when their father turns towards the archangels. The ones that are left, that is.

Meaning Michael and Lucifer.

Michael asks for forgiveness before he has even been told what his crime was, earning an amused smile from their father and a long suffering sigh followed by an eye roll from Lucifer.

When God turns towards Lucifer, it feels like all of heaven are holding their breath.

“I will not list all the ways you disobeyed me”, God says, “for those are both known to everyone here and far too numerous to count.”

“I fully agree”, Lucifer says without so much as a blink.

God then asks him whether he is going to ask for forgiveness.

Lucifer gives him a smile so beautiful it makes him look like the Morning Star all over again, and tells him to go to hell.


End file.
